Leo Beletsky, JD, MPH (PI of Northeastern Sub Contract): Leo Beletsky is a public health epidemiologist who Is an assistant professor of Law and Health Sciences at Northeastem University in Boston, MA and an adjunct professor at the Division of Global Public Health at UCSD School of Medicine. A Co-lnvestigator on this project, he has extensive experience conducting research on infectious disease and other vulnerabilities in Mexico and elsewhere internationally. Beletsky will consult on field research activities for both qualitative and quantitative portions of the study, maintaining consistent contact with UCSD investigators and the project coordinator by telephone and email, as well as quarterly in-person staff meetings in San Diego. He will lead qualitative data analysis, and consult on conceptualization of the quantitative analysis in the domain area of policing and human rights. He will participate in dissemination of the results, especially to the policy and governmental audiences. 10% FTE per year (equivalent to 0.8 Acad. mo.) is requested. Northeastern University Founded in 1898, Northeastern University is a private research university located in Boston, MA. Northeastern is a leader in worldwide experiential learning, urban engagement, and interdisciplinary research that meets global and societal needs. For this subcontract and in accordance with the research plan, Beletsky will participate in research supervision, help analyze data, and formulate research findings.